the dangerous dream
by luigi man 21
Summary: Hi everybody!this is my first fan ficton so please be nice if you review. i recently joined because a friend of mine kinda encouraged me to join. and you may even know her on here, her name is hawk of the cherrywood vines. so if you read any of her stories, thank her in the review for encouraging me to join. so what are you waiting for? GET TO READING THE STORY!
1. UH HO!

It is a quiet night, Mario and Luigi are having a sleep over with Link, Peach, Zelda, Navi, and Yoshi. "So hows the party guys?" asked Mario. "Pretty good", "Yoshi!", "Nah", "I would go home, but its my house too", "Can i leave?". "Better than having to go through all the trouble to rescue zelda, defeating gandorf, and saving Hyrule". They decide to hit the hay and go to sleep after a long day of foiling, rescuing Luigi, being rescued, defeating Gandorf, rescuing Luigi, getting captured, and rescuing Luigi.

They fell asleep, expecting to wake-up in the morning. Little did they know what would happen. Well what are you waiting for? Go to the next paragraph already!

"BWHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA!", Bowser screamed in delight. it was stormy over at Bowsers castle. he was accompanied by his son, Bowser Jr., Gandorf, and the Twin Rova. "Now with your help gandorf, and the twin rova's magic, we can finally get rid of those heros!". "I am happy to help. once link and zelda are dead, i can finally grasp the power of the triforce. then nobody can stop me!", replied Gandorf, (but you probably already guessed that).

"Papa?", asked Bowser Jr. "What Jr.?!", replied Bowser. "can i join in on the fun too?". "*sigh* yes Jr.". "CAN WE JUST HURRY UP AND DO THIS?!", yelled Gandorf and the Twin Rova. "Fine, fine.".

Suddenly, the lights were turned out, all except two candles. Then, the Twin Rova began to chant, " We two sisters do say that it is time to play! let the heros sleep, let them dream a dream in which they will never wake, SO SAYS THE TWIN ROVA!". Then a white circle appeared around Bowser and son and Gandorf. They began to lift as the Twin Rova chanted and chanted. They were layed on they're backs as they slowly shut they're eyes and began to sleep.

Back at mario and luigi's house, the heros of this story started to rise in the air. A white circle, such as the one that appeared around the three villians, appeared around the heros. They were dropped, they're souls sucked from they're bodies, into a magical dream world.

"Hey guys! I'm sorry princess but its time to go to Professer E. Gadd's invintion unveiling at-OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?!", asked toad as he entered the room. He was so shocked at the sight of what happened that he locked up for a few minutes then slaped himself and said: "I have to tell toadsworth, he'll know what to do.". Then toad called toadsworth and asked him to come over there immeadiatley.


	2. the situation

Chapter 2 The journey in the mind

toadsworth, toadette, doctor toads, and a small audience of toads came to the scene of the mystery as fast as they could, but it wasn't soon enough. when they came, the bodies of the heros were gone and they were really mad. the elder toad and his accompanies gave toad a nasty look."what?, asked toad, "it isn"t my fault they disappeared, i tried to call you guys, but you didn't answer." toadsworth replied, "that's because you rushed us here toad!". the angry and disappointed toads walked home, wondering what happened to the bodies.

"I don't understand, the bodies were here one second, the next, they were gone.", said toad. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?!" he yelled in outrage. suddenly, he noticed there was a trail of white lines leading out of the house to a secret place only those who followed the trail could find."hey toadsworth, could you get over here? and only bring the best toadstool doctor you can find, toadette, and daisy.

"Where are we exactly are we yoshi?", said luigi. they found themselves in a large place that changed from red to orange to yellow to green and so on. and for once, he wasn't scared in this place, he felt like he was at home. he felt like there wasn't anything he couldn't do. especially not get scared, but yet he wondered why he wasn't scared of this place, no matter how much he wanted to be.

"yoshi, (translation: i honestly do not know and hey you aren't scared! that's awesome luigi)." replied yoshi. they were oh so very lost and confused. suddenly as they were about to figure out where they were, a forest appeared and they forgot what they were thinking for some reason.

meanwhile, mario and link were found in a field somewhere."hang on,"said link, "i know this field, i saved the kingdom holodrum when i fell in this field, the only way we can ge where i went next is if i had my old horse epona". than as he finished saying that, epona galloped to link and mario."Well... that was conveniate.", said mario. So they rode away to the circus performance from the holodrum field.

peach and zelda acted like nothing happened, but just like the rest, they're souls were transported to the dream realm. they're bodies were transported to bowser's castle only, they thought they were in they're own castles. yet the horrible plan was going better than any of the other plans that the villainous group had made before separately. although, bowser, his son, and gandorf were nowhere to be found. where could they be you wonder, well seeing that this is the end of this chapter, i am creating a thing called, a cliff-hanger. so soon, my next chapter will be up here on the website so please review.


	3. fears of the present

Chapter 3

Fears and Desires

As Link and Mario rode through the Holodrum field, Mario thought to himself, _If this is somewhere I haven't been to but Link has, why did I end up here with him?_

"What's wrong?" asked Link.

"Nothing," replied Mario.

"Something's bothering you."

"No, nothing bothering me."

"Stop lying! I can tell you're lying! So I am going to ask you again, what is wrong?!"

"Fine, I was just wondering why I am here if this is some place you have been to but I have never been to."

Link had to ponder that statement for a second because this hadn't occurred to him. "I don't know, I honestly don't. Wait, do you hear that, Mario?" said Link.

"I don't hear anything," replied Mario.

"Just wait and listen."

Suddenly, Mario heard laughter and music in the distance.

"I hear it I hear it!" Mario cried out in glee.

"Let's see what the noise is coming from. LET'S GO EPONA!" cried Link in a happy yet commanding voice.

And so they were off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz (oops, sorry wrong story). Anyways, they rode off on Epona to the very close circus performance.

As they rode, the sounds of joy and cheer began to subside. Then as they got to the circus performance area, the cheer and joy were gone, and dark clouds filled the once blue sky. And there was no sign of life near that area.

Anyone who was there, was laying on the grass, dead or near death. The only person not even close to death, was the guard of Princess Zelda, Impa. As soon as Link saw her, he rushed to her and asked, "IMPA! Are you okay?"

"Yea but they aren't" she replied pointing to the corpses

"What happened here? Why are there bodies of people lying around here? And why are you so big?"

"Because Gannondorf and Onix whipped-out the life here and took din. Link and whoever you are, you've got to rescue her"

"Alright Impa, we'll help her where did they go?"

"To Onix's castle, all of Holodrum, Hyrule, and the world is counting on you link, please go save her".

And so Link and Mario rode off to the temple of seasons to get the rod of seasons. And as the two heroes rode, a figure appeared behind them, a small, child, cartoony version of Link known as, Toon Link. He hurried after them so he could get to the temple before them.

Now meanwhile, Luigi and Yoshi were wandering around the forest.

"Why are there so many plants?!"asked Luigi in rage.

"Yoshi!" What he said was, "I don't know but this place seems very familiar."

"Well wherever we are, I am sick of all these plants! Why can't there be something besides plaaaaaaaaaaaaaants?" Luigi said as he fell off a cliff.

"Yoshi!" What he had said was, "Great, now I have to jump down and get him. I'M COMING LUIGI!" And he jumped down after him.

As Luigi and Yoshi found their way back up to the land, Yoshi was realizing where the duo were. "YOSHI YOSHI YOSHI!" what he said was, " I KNOW WHERE WE ARE LUIGI! I FINALLY REALIZED WHERE WE ARE!".

"Ok just calm down Yoshi and tell me where you think we are ok?" said Luigi.

"Yoshi!" he said , "My island, Yoshi's Island"

"Is that where we are? That would explain all the plants and many nests and eggs in the nests."

So on they walked, hoping to find some Yoshi's to help them get back to the mushroom kingdom. Sadly though they won't find any seeing that, (even though they don't know it yet), they are in the magic dream realm.

As they walked to the back of the island, they suddenly saw a haunted mansion that Luigi used to falsely own.

"Is t-t-that w-w-w-w-what I think it I-I-s?" Luigi said in fear and shock.

"It was gone! How is it back?!"

"Yoshi!" he said, "It's not that bad. It's probably just a mirage." And he walked up and he could touch it and that made him really scared.

Suddenly, while Luigi and Yoshi were panicking, the door of the mansion opened and started to suck Luigi in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOSHI IF I DON'T MAKE IT OUT OF HERE ALIVE, TELL MARIO HE WAS THE BEST BROTHER EVER AND THAT LINK IS A MAJOR DORK!" and he was gone inside the mansion.

Yoshi panicked and then suddenly, out of nowhere, an egg hit him in the head. He turned around to see Birdo walking off. "YOSHI!" what he said was, "WAIT UP BIRDO!"

Well so much for the green duo huh? Well tune in in a few days or so for the next chapter when you learn what is going on with Peach and Zelda and also find out where the Twinrova, Ganondorf, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. are. So please review!


	4. new friends

Chapter 4

Once terrified, now fearless

The princesses were locked in the highest tower in Bowser's Castle while the three villains tried to destroy the heroes. But what they didn't realize is that the princesses had a window just big enough to fit through. As Bowser Jr. came back for a break from trying to destroy the heroes, the two princesses were trying to form a plan to escape.

"We have got to get out of here, Peach," Zelda said.

"I know, but what can we do to escape?" replied Peach. "I mean, we have the big window, but how will we get down from the window?"

"Just trust me. I have an idea of how to get down."

"Okay, but if we die, I am blaming you, Zelda."

Zelda had Peach hold on to her hands and lower her down the window. As Peach was lowering Zelda, she got worried and wondered what might go wrong. She tried her best to shut out the voices telling her what might go wrong, but they just got louder and louder until she managed to think of the task at hand.

"Okay, Peach. Jump down," said Zelda.

"Are you crazy?!" Peach asked. "We'll die!"

"Just trust me and let go of the ledge."

Peach let go of the ledge and they fell fast. Just as they were half-way to the ground, Zelda yelled, "Now, Peach! PULL OUT YOUR UMBRELLA!" Peach immediately pulled it out and they gently floated to the ground.

When they got to the ground, they were so happy that Zelda's plan worked perfectly.

At the same time, Zelda and Peach yelled in happiness, "WOOOOOOO! WE DID IT!" "YEAH!" "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DID IT!" "Pika"

As soon as the two girls heard that sound they got scared. They had heard tales of that voice they were only legends though. Legends of such a creature, but then again, so were they. The princesses hoped to the high heavens that they had only imagined the sound. So they turned around to see if they had been imagining the sound of, "it", and nothing was there.

They were so relieved. They looked at each other and laughed nervously and Zelda joked, "Ha ha ha ha. Thank goodness, for a second there, I thought I heard-AAAHHH! THERE IT IS!" then they screamed they're heads off at the site of the creature.

Bowser Jr. was wandering the halls to find the one door he was never allowed to enter, the door to the prisoner holding cell. He was very nervous at first; he thought that for sure, this was all a practical joke made by his father and Ganondorf. Or maybe it is a trap to correct his actions to tell him that even when he is told, to never go into the tower, ever. He just wasn't sure which. At first, he thought to himself,_ maybe dad finally trusts me enough to do this_, but he quickly ruled out that idea.

He finally came to the door and unlocked the door. He walked up the many stairs. He finally came to the one and only holding cell that Bowser usually put Peach in or, occasionally Mario and Luigi. He looked inside the cell and noticed that the two princesses were gone. He ran to the throne room to tell the Twinrova that Zelda and Peach have escaped.

The Twinrova have been like ghosts in the castle because of the spell they had cast upon themselves. The only place the two sisters went to was the first floor of the castle. That was a down-side of the spell on them. So as Bowser Jr. made his way to the first floor, the Twinrova heard him and flew towards him.

"Why in such a hurry Jr.?" they said.

"BECAUSE THE PRINCESSES ESCAPED!"He replied. "They are outside the gates. Oh lord, DAD IS REALLY GONNA GIVE IT TO ME NOW, OH LORD WHY?!"

"Just calm down. We are going to take this spell off of us and go after them." Right after they said that, they began a ritual of chanting and flying around in a circle. Then suddenly, there was a bright, flash of light that blinded Jr. When the light subsided, Bowser Jr. saw that the two sisters were once again opaque and flying out the doors towards the princesses.

"Is that cute little creature really the thing from all those legends?" Zelda asked. She was just so confused. The creature was Pikachu. She thought that Pikachu from the tales would be more…..menacing.

"Honestly I am not sure anymore," replied Peach. "This just seems like a giant let down. C'mon Zelda, let's go."

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA! NOT SO FAST LADIES!" yelled the Twinrova.

The girls were scared witless. They had no idea what to do. They were just so shocked they just stood there and screamed. The Twinrova started to summon a magical energy beam to shoot at the princesses. Just as the girls were about to get hit with the beam, Pikachu shot an electric energy ball at the Twinrova and sent the two flying in to the throne room.

"So how'd it go?" Bowser Jr. asked.

Pichu and Lucario woke up in the forest only to find Pikachu was gone. And so, because they only say one thing, I will just say what they were talking about. They decided that they need to find Pikachu and save him from whatever mess he had gotten himself into now. So they found a trail of his footprints and followed it on to the way to finding Pikachu. And they were off.

**I know that it is a little confusing to include Pikachu, Pichu, and Lucario, but it's just an idea I really wanted to do it. So if you didn't like the addition, deal with it! I like it and that's all that matters.**


	5. The mansion and the fight

Chapter 5

Facing fears

"Am I inside the mansion?" Luigi asked.

Luigi was super scared as he sat there inside his mansion. It was super dark and seemed like something was watching him everywhere he looked. That was probably because that actually was happening to him. He started to take a step forward and, bonk! He slipped. He almost immediately landed on his head.

"OW! That really hurt. What the heck did I even slip on?"

He felt around his vicinity for the object. Suddenly, he found a cylinder like object on the floor. As he held it he thought to himself,_ I wonder what this is. Maybe it's a glow stick!_ He tried to snap it and shake it but no light was emitted from it._ Maybe it's a flashlight!_

He searched the object for a switch. Then suddenly, a beam of light came out of the object and was finally identified as a flashlight. He excitedly thought to himself, _Yes! Now I don't have to wonder around without the slightest clue of where I am._

"Oh, but you will, Luigi. You will."

"Who is that?" Luigi asked. "And how do you know what I was thinking?"

"I am many things, Luigi; a villain, a father, evil, a person with anger issues, and I have a will to keep going when I fail." The voice said. "And of all those things, I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!"

Suddenly, the roof of the mansion was ripped open and the worst of Luigi's nightmares was happening right before his eyes. What lifted the roof to make Luigi scared, you might ask? Well it was none other than the King of Evil in the Mushroom Kingdom himself: Bowser in giant form.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luigi screamed and yelled, then fainted at the sight of Bowser.

As Mario rode with Link on Epona, a small, shadowy figure followed the two. It was about halfway to the Temple of Seasons when they noticed him.

"Psst. Mario. MARIO!"

"WHAT LINK?"

"Casually look behind me and tell me if you see the small person running after us."

Mario, in most obvious way, turned around and said weirdly, "Oh look. I have dropped my hat. I will get it." He looked at the shadowy figure and yelled to Link as he picked up his hat, "IS THAT THE GUY YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT LINK?"

"You are an idiot, Mario"

"Well excuse me for clarifying the information given to me!"

"Well you could have done it a little less obviously!" Link pushed Mario.

"Did you really just push me Link?"

"Yes I did." Link punched Mario and Mario fell on his butt.

"THAT'S IT! IT'S ON LIKE DONKEY KONG!" Mario smacked Link.

"Oh! You really want to go there, Mario?"

"Oh yes I would, Link." Mario shot a fireball at Link.

"OW OW OW OW!" Link jumped around with his butt on fire.

Then suddenly, the few hits and knocks turned into an all-out brawl. Then a Super Smash Brothers Brawl stage came out of nowhere and the fight began!

"Ladies and gentlemen. Tonight, we watch the epic smack-down of the century. In this corner, you know him, you love him, it's Mario! And in this corner, he vanquished the King of Evil himself and holds the master sword, Link! LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!" the announcer said.

Link started out the brawl by shooting arrows at Mario as fast as he could. Sadly though, it wasn't fast enough. Mario dodged the arrows without fail. Then, went into the air and hurdled down towards Link. Link couldn't dodge because he stood looking around for was caught off guard as he was smacked down onto the ground.

"Grrrr. You're gonna pay for that, Mario," Link said angrily.

Just as Link got up to pay back Mario, Navi popped out of Link's hat.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Navi screamed. "Please! WATCH OUT!"

Right as Navi shouted that, a single arrow was shot at the two heroes. Mario, Link, and Navi all looked at the shadowy figure. He had finally taken off his hood to reveal a young boy.

"You're…you're me," Link said with confusion.

"No, you're me," said Toon Link. "You are going to the temple of seasons, same as me, right?"

"Yea. Wait, if I'm here, and you are too, wouldn't the universe implode or something?"

"No, because if something did happen to you two, something would happen right now," Mario said. "And by the looks of things, nothing is happening so nothing will change."

"I agree with Mario. If we are all going to the same place, wanna work together?"

"Sure."

"Yea, okay."

"Then it's settled. LET'S GO TO THE TEMPLE!" Toon Link said excitedly.

So they were off to the Temple of Seasons. The plumber, the hero, and the cartoon were off, (now all they need is Dorothy). They rode on to the temple, not knowing of the dangers that awaited them at the Temple of Seasons.

**Well I feel sorry for Luigi.**


	6. The journey home (for some people)

Chapter 6

The journey home (for some people)

As Peach, Zelda, and Pikachu ran through the fields and forests, Lucario and Pichu tracked them as fast as they could. Though I will tell more about that later, so let's get back to the girls and Pikachu.

"Where are we going, Peach?" Zelda asked.

"To my castle to let all the Toads know I'm safe, of course," replied Peach. "You can't expect me to go without letting them know, do you?"

"Actually, yes, I can. We need to save the boys; we can't make a stop, even a quick stop, on the way."

"Zelda! I really need to do this. Your subjects in Hyrule know that Link will save you if you are captured, but the Toads know that Mario is gone. I NEED TO TELL THEM THAT I'M OKAY!"

"Fine! But only for five minutes, ok?"

"Yay! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

When they go to the kingdom, everybody was surprised to see Princess Peach. They watched as the princesses and Pikachu walked to the castle. They thought for sure that she was a goner, but they stood corrected. When the three got to the castle, Toadsworth, Toad, Blossom, and Hawk greeted the princesses and the Pokémon.

"Peach, where in Mushroom Kingdom have you been?" asked Toadsworth. "We have all been searching restlessly for you."

"Sorry, Toadsworth, but we were captured by Bowser. Well, all of us except Pikachu," Peach replied.

Hawk stared oddly at Peach and said, "Hey! That's my dress. How did you get my dress?!"

"Your dress? It's my dress, you idiot."

"Give me my dress!" Hawk said before she jumped on Peach, trying to pull her dress off to wear.

"GET OFF ME YOU PSYCOTIC GIRL!"

"GIVE ME MY DRESS AND THEN I WILL!"

While Peach and Hawk had their cat-fight, Meta Knight and Kirby suddenly appeared and Blossom squealed in joy as she tackled Meta Knight.

"Get off me!" said Meta Knight.

"NO! I WILL NEVER GET OFF YOU! YOU ARE MY FAVIORITE NINTENDO CHARACTER AND I LOVE YOU! AND- ooooo! your cape is soft!" Blossom said sat on top of Meta Knight and cuddled against him .

As soon as Zelda, Toadsworth, and kirby got Hawk off of Peach, they helped get Blossom away from Meta Knight. Hawk and Blossom were then sent out of the castle.

"Princess, Professor E. Gadd would like to see you," said Toad.

"Okay, Toad," replied Peach. "Zelda, Pikachu, Kirby and Meta Knight, let's go." And they walked to E. Gadd's lab.

"Ah, Princesses. I have been expecting you," Professor E. Gadd said as the group entered his lab.

"Yes, Professor, what did you want to show us?"

"Ah, yes. Hold on for just a second while I get the invention," E. Gadd dug around his closet of inventions while the group sat impatiently for him to find the invention. "AH! Here it is! It's a special belt that will let you travel through dimensions, worlds, and time," he said as he handed them each a belt.

"I think this is just what we need, Professor," said Zelda. "Everyone, find anyone willing to help us raid the Twinrova's magic made realm. Let's go!" So everyone ran off to find anyone that would help them in their journey.

Yoshi searched restlessly for Birdo in the forest on Yoshi's Island with no luck. When Yoshi finally got himself lost in the forest of massive of massive proportions, he screamed in outrage, hoping that Birdo would hear him and come. He sat down and slept, waiting for Birdo to come.

A few hours later, Yoshi found himself next to Birdo while she sat, waiting for him to wake up.

"Birdo!" Birdo said, "Why are you so persistent to find me, Yoshi?"

"Yoshi!" What he had said was, "Because I love you, Birdo."

"Birdo!" What she said was, "LIAR! You don't love me; I would know by the way you treat me."

"Yoshi?" He said, "What are you talking about? I come to see you every time I'm not helping Mario, you know that."

"Birdo!" she said in outrage, "Exactly! And because of that, I only see you one day of every year, Yoshi! I'm tired of it; you care more about that fool, Mario, than you do me! I am tired of it and of all the adventuring; it made me see that you don't love me."

"Yoshi!" He said, "But I do!"

"Birdo!" She said, "NO YOU DON'T! I know you don't, so I am breaking up with you, Yoshi!"

"YOSHIIIIIIIII!" What he said was, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And Yoshi fell on the ground and cried while Birdo walked away crying also.

**I just wanted to do this part so I didn't leave you wondering, "What happened to Yoshi and Birdo?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" and I hope you liked it, it took a lot of time because I am not getting as much time as I had for the first 4 chapters as I'm getting now. So it may take a lot longer to write the last chapter and epilogue. So please be patient until then and please review, thanks!**


	7. The Final battle

Chapter 7

The final battle

Princess Peach and Princess Zelda had sent Kirby, Meta Knight, Blossom, Hawk, and Pikachu away to get as many allies as they could. On the way to find Lucario and Pichu, Pikachu got, Pit, R.O.B., Olimar and the Pikmin, Ness, Mr. Game and Watch, and Marth and Ike. They then found Lucario and Pichu. Kirby and Meta Knight gathered King Dee Dee Dee and his Waddle Dees, Sonic the Hedgehog, Samus Aran, Captain Falcon, Solid Snake, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Daisy, and Birdo.

They were ready to do what must be done. As they suited up, Princess Peach and Zelda formed groups for going after the heroes.

"Now," said Peach, "if I call your name, you are with me in Group A. Zelda, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, King Dee Dee Dee, Mr. Game and Watch, DK, Samus, Pikachu, Pichu, you're with me! C'mon, let's go!"

"And the rest are with me in Group B," said Meta Knight.

"Okay, you know your groups, NOW LET'S MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Peach shouted.

As the groups put on their belts, Professor E. Gadd explained how to work them. After he was done, two portals opened, and the groups walked inside them.

Mario, Link, and Toon Link were on their way to the evil overlord's (below Ganondorf, of course) home turf, General Onox's Castle. The heroes were riding upon on Epona, Link's trusted horse, when a large group of monsters jumped out of nowhere. The monsters pounced and leapt for the three. They closed their eyes, expecting death, when a weird sound came out of nowhere, repeating itself as if an attempt to scare the monsters off. Finally, the sound of the monsters died, and all that could be heard were footsteps coming towards them.

Link wondered to himself during the silence, _What were the sounds, and who would have saved us?_ He opened his eyes and screamed in his surprise.

Mario heard Link scream but did not dare to open his eyes. He hoped that Toon Link was okay, but another scream was soon heard beside him. _Uh-oh, Link and Toon Link are surely done for, but that means so am I, sadly. _Mario opened his eyes to reveal a large group of his friends.

"You guys are very late," said Mario. "But thank you for helping us."

"You're welcome, Mario," said Peach. She was so relieved that Mario was alive that she ran as fast as she could towards him and gave him a great big hug and a kiss on his nose, then slapped him. "Oh, I was _so_ worried, Mario. Don't you ever leave me again! I just hate it when you get captured and I miss you so I have to do your job. Please don't make me have to do your job again, Mario."

"Okay, Peach. Just try not to get captured as much as you always do and we have a deal," said Mario.

"Okay, can we _please_ leave the hugs and kisses for when we get out of here?" asked Samus. "Because I have a feeling we aren't done here yet."

"What do you mean, Samus?" asked Link.

"Don't you have that feeling that there is something that still needs to get done?"

"Yes, but it doesn't feel like it's very important," replied Link.

Suddenly, a huge portal appeared above Onox's Castle. The heroes and heroines watched as the portal grew bigger and bigger until it just stopped. As soon as it stopped, a shadow began to fall out of the portal, and another one, and another one, until it started to turn into lots of figures falling out.

"We need to get up there, now!" said Link.

They ran off towards the mountain.

Meta Knight, Kirby, and their group found themselves on Yoshi's Island. As soon as they had all gotten there, Birdo immediately heard the sound of Yoshi's crying.

"BIRDO!" What she had said was, "I'M COMING YOSHI, MY LOVE!" She rushed off towards the crying without thinking of waiting for the group.

When the group finally found Yoshi and Birdo, Yoshi was sitting on a tree stump, crying, and Birdo was trying to get him to cheer up.

"So why did we get dragged over here?" asked Marth.

"Because Yoshi is upset for some reason," replied Ike.

"Yoshi!" said Yoshi.

"What did he say?" asked Marth.

"He said not just for some reason, because Birdo broke up with him," Ike translated.

"You can speak Yoshi?"

"Yeah, I spent a lot of time with him in Brawl and I learned his language during that long time."

"Can we just try to get Yoshi to stop crying and then find Luigi?" asked Meta Knight.

"Poyo!" replied Kirby.

"Okay, let's start trying to cheer up Yoshi!" said Daisy cheerfully.

They were still trying to get Yoshi happy when a very loud and girlish scream was heard all throughout the island. As soon as Daisy heard it, she knew it was Luigi's voice. He was in trouble, but she had to stay and help Yoshi feel better; she was going to have to choose. She just didn't know what to do. She decided to go off to find Luigi.

Daisy wandered throughout the island until she saw Luigi's Mansion; she knew that Luigi was in there. Though the thing that really scared her was that the roof was being held by Bowser.

"BOWSER! YOU PUT THAT ROOF DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Daisy demanded.

"Heh heh, what are you going to do about it, lover girl?" Bowser said.

"This!"

Right after she said that, she jumped up at Bowser and slapped him. As she fell, Bowser clawed at Daisy, having no success. Finally, he grabbed her and lifted the roof of the mansion again, showing Luigi.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Look at your love now, Luigi," Bowser said.

When that was said, Luigi got up from the ground and jumped from wall to wall. He was blinded by rage as he leapt up at Bowser. Luigi punched Bowser in the gut and then kicked him in the face. Bowser grunted and groaned in his pain. Finally, he tired and fell over.

"DAISY!" Luigi called in a worried tone.

Luigi scrambled down and discovered that Daisy was nowhere to be found. All that was found was a note. The note said:

_Luigi, come to Onox's Castle in Termina if you ever want to see your love, Daisy, again._

_Bowser._

Luigi ran towards his friends to tell them of the news.

Mario, Link, Zelda, Peach, and the rest of the group were climbing up the mountain as the portal above Onox's Castle released monsters and who knows what else. They had just gotten to the entrance to the castle when some monsters came after them. Among the monsters were Majora's Mask, Veran, Vaati, and a lot of flying monkeys (okay this is just going too far with the Wizard of Oz stuff, LOOSE THE MONKEYS GUYS!) and lots of other demons rushing towards them. The only person who was worried was Peach, who was running around in a big circle, then ran into the castle and passed out.

"C'mon, guys, we can do this!" Link shouted. "Let's go fight!" And the group rushed into the crowd.

It was complete chaos outside the castle. Everybody was fighting for their lives, and the fight was neck and neck. Samus was fighting intently with Ridley, the purple space pirate dragon, and Ridley was winning for the first time ever. It was just what Link feared: evil was besting good.

It seemed like all hope was lost until the dark clouds in the sky revealed an army of angels led by Pit, the boy angel. Along with his army, he lowered down from the sky and commanded: "Angels, ATTACK!" And the angels attacked every enemy.

"Link, Mario, we have things here, go defeat Ganondorf and Onox! GO!" yelled Pit.

Pit flew into the crowd and started cutting arms off as Link and Mario climbed the stairs to the throne room. Toon Link ran after them to aid them in the battle that would happen soon. They finally got to the throne room; Ganondorf had just thrown Luigi on the floor in the pile of people in group B.

"Ganondorf! What did you do to them?!" Link asked in outrage.

"Heh heh, just what they deserved, Link," Ganondorf replied happily.

Link was so angry that he acted before he even knew what he was doing. He ran at Ganondorf and did a spin attack. Ganondorf dodged him and shot a dark energy beam at Link, causing him to fall and pass out.

Mario punched, kicked, and slapped Ganondorf until he fell over. When he finally fell, Mario tried to revive Luigi, but he couldn't get him to wake. Next, he tried to wake up Link, and for some reason, successfully did it.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Toon Link.

"Yes, could you find the Happy Mask Salesman, Toon Link?" asked Link.

"I can try. See ya!" Toon Link replied as he ran off.

"C'mon, Link, let's go see if the battle has finished yet," said Mario.

When the two got to the outside of the castle, they saw the villains tied up and guarded by the Samus, Captain Falcon, Snake, and Pit. Link and Mario were fairly amazed. They thought that the group would be goners, but they were wrong. So they just sat there and waited for Toon Link to come back.

The group grew impatient with each passing hour. Then, when they couldn't wait any longer, Toon Link came with the Happy Mask Salesman.

"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" asked the group.

"Oh, it took me a while to find him, and when I did, I had to save him from a monster, a really big monster," replied Toon Link.

"Anyways, Happy Mask Salesman, can you give us a mask that can trap someone inside of it?" asked Link.

"Oh, yes, I can, just hold on for a second." The mask salesman rustled in his collection and finally pulled it out. It was a small, blue mask with spikes; basically, a different version of Majora's Mask.

"Thank you," said Link as he took the mask.

Link ran up into the castle, went to the unconscious Ganondorf and put the mask on his face. Almost instantly, the mask sucked Ganondorf inside itself and all that was left was the blue mask.

A portal suddenly appeared in front of the group, and out came Professor E. Gadd with a rope.

"Hurry, there isn't much time before this portal closes," the professor said. "You need to get in here, and quickly. C'mon!"

The group went, got Meta Knight's group, carried them into the portal, and safely closed the portal, leaving the mask behind.

When the heroes and heroines got in the portal they were so happy. Though there was one problem that needed to be dealt with, the group needed to wake up Luigi and the others. "Leave that to me." Professor E. Gadd said as he took the heroes into his lab and locked his doors.

It took hours for the Professor to come out and tell them the news, but it was all worth it if the sleeping heroes were okay. The Professor finally opened his doors to reveal the heroes perfectly normal, well, normal in their terms. The large group was so happy; they partied the night away in celebration. And for once, they didn't have to leave for a dangerous quest, or go save a princess in peril from the clutches of an evil lord. And they couldn't have had a more perfect ending.


	8. The Final Ending

Epilogue

While the heroes and heroines celebrated the night away, there was still one loose end that needed to be resolved. Bowser and his son were walking inside their castle while the Twinrova scolded them.

"You two are a complete waste of space and time!"

"I have never met anybody as sad and disappointing as you two failures."

They insulted them like this for thirty minutes until Bowser grew fed up with the sisters and he just said to the Twinrova,

"Get out, Twinrova."

"What did you just say?!"

"I SAID GET OUT YOU UGLY WITCHES! I am tired of you two so I want you to get out of my castle."

"We will not be sent out by the likes of,** YOU**!"

"You can either get out voluntarily or you can get sent out by force, either way is fine for me"

"Fine! We'll go, but you haven't heard the last of us!"

"I believe we have."

As soon as the Twinrova left, Bowser went into his throne room and began to go into deep thought. _I wonder if I can try to make amends with Mario and Princess Peach yet._ He put deep thought onto that and finally got up out of his throne and walked to the Mushroom Kingdom to speak peacefully to the princess.


End file.
